


Seul ?

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [14]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Takashi était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé.





	

Quand Tōko revint du jardin, elle remarqua que Takashi était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé.

« Je ne savais pas que tes amis étaient là. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Rejoins-les. Je vous apporterai le thé quand il sera prêt.

-J’ai presque fini. »

Il ne bougea pas et finit de préparer le thé puis il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pendant tout ce temps, Tōko l’avait observé en silence. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui. La famille de son mari semblait d’ailleurs avoir pris un malin plaisir à les lui rapporter et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle trouverait l’adolescent seul dans sa chambre si elle allait le voir maintenant.


End file.
